We Could Run Away to a Place of Miracles
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: A futurefic story about Binky and Sue Ellen when they're in grade 11 and trying to figure out what they'll do once they graduate. Just some high school fluff from an unexpected couple. Read and Review!


Sue Ellen had never been fond of love stories. Even when she was a little girl and princesses were common in her stories, she always imagined the princess would save herself and get rid of the useless prince, or something along those lines. She pictured strong heroines who fought dragons and saved the villagers. That was why she took up Tae Kwan Doe and refused frequently offered dates. Of course, the dates weren't offered till she hit high school, but her thoughts on love hadn't changed much since her younger years.

The saxophone player was more equipped to handle the boys as friends, not "boyfriends". She thought of most of them as her bothersome, but lovable, brothers. Although Arthur had grown into his awkward body, she still remembered him as the shy eight year old who always smiled at her when he thought she wasn't looking. How could she date him? The same could be said for Buster, George, and all the other boys from her elementary years. Yet the real question was, why did they want to date her?

Yes, her hazel curls had grown longer, but she still tied it back in a braid so it wouldn't obscure her vision when she was reading her sheet music. And yes, Sue Ellen had developed a slender waist along with wide hips and tanned legs that stretched out for days, but she didn't see why all these physical changes mattered. She was still the same girl she had been in Mr. Ratburn's class, only with a different body. Sometimes the adolescent would stare at herself in the mirror and wonder if one of Buster's aliens had snuck into her room and given her a new body, stealing the old one for experiments. Then she remembered how moronic that sounded and headed off to school where the boys from band or chemistry would ask her on dates.

Yet there was one boy in particular who had never tried to ask her on a date. He had known her ever since she moved to Elwood City and they were still in band together. Shelley "Binky" Barnes was the only boy Sue Ellen had not had to refuse for a date. While he hadn't changed much since their younger years (he was now well over six feet but as strong as he had been then), Binky was different then when he was nine. He danced every day, teaching lessons to younger children, refusing to hide who he truly was. Sue Ellen had admired him for his bravery and even taken lessons from him in the beginning (they quickly realized she was not cut out for ballet).

She had always held a place in her heart for Binky, this was true. He was the sweetest, kindest, and bravest individual she had met. People were still fearful of his outward appearance and somewhat intimidating nature, but she knew he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless provoked. Sue Ellen knew he would treat a woman right when the right one came along. She had witnessed him trying to ask a few girls out when they hit grade nine, yet as soon as grade ten came around, the foolishness stopped.

They were in grade eleven now, nearly ready for graduation. Although it was still well over a year away, Sue Ellen couldn't help but be excited. Her parents had moved to London on business the summer before and left their house to Sue Ellen so she could finish her education with her friends. They still paid for the mortgage and other necessities obviously, but after high school she didn't know what she would be doing. Her parents were hoping she would move to London, yet the idea didn't appeal to her. She was aiming more towards going to university, perhaps for journalism.

Often times Sue Ellen discussed such things with Binky. He gave good advice, despite his often brash way of saying such helpful words. She took his opinions seriously and always wanted to know what he thought of one plan or another. They didn't discuss his plans often, seeing as they had already been decided since he started high school. Binky was going to Julliard, hopefully with a full scholarship, where he would become a professional male ballerina (or clarinet player, whichever).

Sue Ellen slammed her locker shut and jogged out of Elwood City High, intent on getting home as quickly as possible. She had a major biology exam in a few days and her English teacher had decided to assign an essay on the relationships in Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ due at the end of the week. The young lady handled pressure surprisingly well, but a person would only take so much before they began to crack. Sue Ellen was reaching that point quickly.

Just as she made it to her bicycle (Sue Ellen refused to drive, it was too expensive), Binky appeared out of nowhere, his lumberjack frame towering over her. She gasped in surprise but relaxed as soon as she realized who it was.

"Shelley, what are you doing? I thought you didn't have any afternoon classes?" This was true. Binky had managed to get the afternoon off that semester and usually spent it at the dance academy.

The seventeen year old youth rolled his eyes. "Is it such a bad thing that I wanted to surprise you? And don't call me Shelley in public! You know I hate that." Binky pouted. Sue Ellen smothered a smirk and nodded.

"My bad. And no, it's not bad. I was just surprised. Listen Binky, I've got to get home and work on all this homework," she made a gesture towards the basket on her red bicycle. "I'd love to hang out but-"

Before she could finish, Binky had grabbed her books in one hand while the other laced through one of her arms. Her arm began to tingle and the girl had to repress the urge to pull her arm back. She stared up in confusion at her friend and waited for him to explain what in God's name he was doing.

"Studying can wait. I want to go on an adventure, and you're coming whether you like it or not." Binky stated then began walking, dragging his friend behind. Sue Ellen glared at him, trying to free her arm to no avail. She was strong, but Binky was stronger. Finally she gave up and succumbed to her fate.

It didn't take long for Binky to find a satisfying place for their "adventure" to stop. Sue Ellen recognized the rusty monkey bars and metal slide almost immediately.

"Why are we back at Elwood City Elementary?" She inquired, raising a curious eyebrow. Binky tilted his bald head towards her and smirked.

"What better place to make you relax then a playground?" Well, she couldn't argue with that logic. Binky tossed her books underneath the old oak tree and took her had before racing over to the swings. Before she could complain about the way he handled her text books, Binky settled her on one of the creaking swings and began pushing her as high as he could. At first, she tried to protest. Really, this was a waste of time! Couldn't they play some other time, like the weekend when she was free? Binky ignored her protests and kept pushing. As always, Sue Ellen gave in and let herself forget about the stressful homework awaiting her once she got home. Binky always did have a way of making her forget she was nearly an adult.

It was nearly suppertime when the teenagers stopped playing on their old stomping grounds and settled for staring up at the sky. Sue Ellen had pointed out various shapes as had Binky when a silence settled over them. The young lady shut her eyes halfway and sighed.

"Shelley," she started. Binky tilted his head towards hers and quirked an eyebrow, waiting patiently.

"Shelley, do you think I move go to London to see my parents?" Sue Ellen asked. Lately she had been thinking on her options more and more and she knew Binky would be able to help.

The young shrugged, focusing his gaze back up at the sky. "Would you be happy there?" The girl was thrown by the question. She had never thought of that. Would she? No, it wasn't likely. But it would make her parents happy.

"Well, no. Not really. But my mom and dad always tell me they miss me whenever they call and I feel really bad that I would be free to go yet choose not to." She explained. Binky nodded in understanding.

"You could always visit them over summer vacation and Christmas break and stuff, like you do now.' He suggested. Sue Ellen nodded.

"But what would I do the rest of the year? Where would I go? I can't stay in Elwood City forever. That would be boring and completely unlike me." Binky smirked briefly, and she wanted to ask why he was but decided not to. She probably didn't want to know.

It took Binky some time to answer her questions. Sue Ellen didn't know if it was because he didn't have an answer or if he had an answer he was afraid of telling.

"Come to New York with me." She almost missed his answer; he had said it so quietly. Sue Ellen sat straight up and stared in confusion at the youth. Had he really suggested that? Was he serious? The musician tilted her head in curiosity and caught his chestnut gaze as he tried to avoid hers.

"What would I do in New York?" She replied in a hushed voice. Binky licked his lips (he did that whenever he was nervous) and continued to stare up at her for a moment.

"You could go to school to be a journalist. Or…you could come to Julliard with me and become a musician. You're really good Sue Ellen, the best sax player I've ever heard. You could be really great at it." Binky explained. The idea wasn't as farfetched as she originally thought, but it still stunned her. Could it really be that simple? Move to New York with her best friend and still visit her parents when she could? Maybe, possibly?

Without warning, Binky sat up and placed his massive hand over Sue Ellen's. She felt the calluses caress her equally rough hands and inwardly trembled at the warmth his hand was giving her. Binky held her gaze readily and she couldn't help but smile. If she was to go to New York with anyone, it would always be Binky.

"We could make it big there Sue Ellen. We could…We could be anything we want to be. I mean, just picture it: a one bedroom apartment overlooking Central Park with a huge bookshelf to put all our records and music books in. We'd have this tiny kitchen where I'd make you anything you want, because we both know you can't cook worth dingus," she laughed at that, her cheeks flushing a new shade of pink. Binky smiled and continued on.

"And our living room, well, it would be filled with posters of great dancers and places you've been. We'd have to find a place to store all your souvenirs, but we could do it." Sue Ellen could really see it, and when she closed her eyes, her heart palpitated because she could _really see it_ and she wasn't sure if that should delight or scare her.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes and bit her lip, trying to repress the smile. "But what about the bedroom? You never described that." She pointed out, taking enjoyment from how bright Binky's face turned.

"W-Well I was going to leave that up to you. Since, you know, girls are supposed to be good at decorating and stuff." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand awkwardly. Sue Ellen laughed outright then and moved closer so their denim covered knees were touching.

"How about we decide that when we move in? We'll need a big dresser to fit all my "souvenirs" as you call them."

Binky nodded eagerly, his face alight with joy. "I could build one. I didn't pass shop with a ninety-eight for nothing." Sue Ellen chuckled in agreement. Soon a gentle silence settled between them and she wasn't sure what to do. She and her best friend had just discussed buying an apartment together and sleeping in the same bed. She wasn't sure what to do with that information. It sent a thrill through her body, but she knew it shouldn't. He was Binky for heaven's sake! And yet…

Suddenly, Sue Ellen felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and tug her onto a comfortable lap. The youth blinked in surprise and blushed as she realized she was sitting on Binky's lap with her arms laced around his neck. Sue Ellen sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, deciding to make the best of this new position. She had to admit, she was comfortable. Then again, Binky had always been a good pillow and/or mattress.

"How long have you felt like this?" She inquired quietly, tugging lightly on the collar of his plaid shirt. Her head rose and fell when Binky shrugged.

"A long time. Probably since we were kids. I just didn't tell you because, well, you never seemed like the kind of girl who wanted to be swept off her feet." He explained. Sue Ellen grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not. But it's nice to know you want to sweep me away." She giggled at his dazed expression.

A few minutes later, Binky placed her back on her feet but kept his hand laced with hers. He grabbed her books then began leading her back to school where her bike was.

"Want to come to my house for dinner? I'm making tacos." Tacos were Binky's favourite and she knew he couldn't resist those.

He nodded eagerly and gave her hand a squeeze. "Sure. Maybe I can help you with that studying. I did get a good mark in biology." Sue Ellen snorted.

"You call a sixty-seven a good mark?"

"Well I didn't fail." Binky pointed out with a smirk.

"True enough. As long as you don't try any funny business, you can help." Binky laughed at that and pecked her forehead.

"Long as you don't burn the taco meat this time, I won't try anything too funny." Sue Ellen rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, wondering how she ever got stuck falling for this silly, silly boy.


End file.
